Checking your status
HP can only be recovered by returning to the castle or town of your Dynasty (by entering into a recovery area) unlike the Chi Shield which can be recovered by special potions and/or powders 'Vitality' indicates both HP and Chi Shield status. Though Chi Shield becomes zero, it does not affect your character, but if HP becomes zero, your character will die, and you will have to pay a penalty in most cases. (HP sólo puede ser recuperado por regresar al castillo o el pueblo de la dinastía (al entrar en un área de recuperación) a diferencia del escudo de Chi que se puede recuperar mediante pociones especiales y / o polvos 'Vitality' indica HP y Chi estado Shield. Aunque Chi escudo se convierte en cero, no afectará a su carácter, pero si HP se convierte en cero, el personaje va a morir, y usted tendrá que pagar una multa en la mayoría de los casos.) -1 HP indicated by the red gauge (HP indicado por el indicador rojo) -2 Chi Shield indicated by the blue gauge (Chi Escudo indicado por el indicador azul) Your character dies when your HP becomes zero (Su personaje muere cuando su HP se convierte en cero) Chi Shield, one of special characteristics of Chundo Online, is literally a shield that protects your character. It is consumed/lessen by enemy attacks before the HP. Chi Shield can be immediately recovered by special potion during a battle or by special powder when in a non combat state. However, only a little amount of Chi Shield can be recovered in a combat state. If Chi Shield becomes zero, HP will begin to decrease. If HP becomes zero, the character will die. (Chi Escudo, una de las características especiales de Chundo Online, es, literalmente, un escudo que protege a tu personaje. Se consume / disminuir los ataques enemigos antes de que el HP. Chi escudo se puede recuperar inmediatamente poción especial durante una batalla o en polvo especial cuando está en un estado de no combate. Sin embargo, sólo una pequeña cantidad de Chi escudo se puede recuperar en un estado de combate. Si Chi Escudo se convierte en cero, HP comenzará a disminuir. Si HP se convierte en cero, el personaje morirá.) Monsters also have HP and/or Chi Shield. However, unlike your character which has both HP and Chi Shield, some monsters have either HP or Chi Shield or both.Chi Shield of some monsters does recover even during combat. So it would be helpful to understand characteristics of monsters before engaging. (Los monstruos también tienen HP y / o Chi Shield. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su personaje, que tiene HP y Chi Escudo, algunos monstruos tienen HP o Chi o both.Chi Escudo Escudo de algunos monstruos se recupera incluso durante el combate. Por lo tanto, sería de gran ayuda para entender las características de los monstruos antes de participar.) The blue gauge indicates Chi, a form of supernatural energy, which is required in activation of special skills of each character. Whenever you use a special skill, you consume your Chi and, if Chi becomes zero, you cannot use any more skill. A small amount of Chi can be recovered while in a combat state. Chi can be immediately recovered by a Chi recovery potion during a combat or by a Chi recovery powder while in a non combat state. (El indicador de azul indica Chi, una forma de energía sobrenatural, que se requiere en la activación de las habilidades especiales de cada carácter. Siempre que utilice una habilidad especial, que consume su Chi y Chi si llega a cero, no se puede usar más habilidad. Una pequeña cantidad de Chi puede ser recuperado mientras que en un estado de combate. Chi se puede recuperar de inmediato por una poción de recuperación Chi durante un combate o un polvo de recuperación Chi mientras que en un estado de no combate.) you can use chi recovery potions to regain lost chi. (puede utilizar chi pociones de recuperación para recuperar perdido chi.)